


Truth or Dare

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender neutral Kiran, Motorboating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: The Order of Heroes has been under a lot of stress lately. They decide to throw a party as a way to boost army morale. There's food, music, alcohol, and of course, party games. Kiran teaches a few heroes all about Truth or Dare, and things get....interesting.





	Truth or Dare

All work and no play is detrimental to the morale of the army. The stakes were as high as ever, and the stress was getting to all of the heroes. People were bickering, not doing their jobs, and generally being whiny and unproductive. Obviously, this was no good, so Kiran suggested that the Order throw a big party. It would help relieve stress, they argued. It would be fun! When was the last time they had fun? Alfonse was hesitant, but after some convincing, he agreed it would be a good idea.  
And so they arranged a party for the heroes in the ballroom of the Askran castle. It was absolutely beautiful; there were decorations and lights everywhere and everything felt warm and inviting. Some decided to dress up, the more noble heroes looking their best, while others went a more comfortable route. It was absolutely fantastic, and the army’s spirits were lifted already. Food was plentiful, music played, and the alcohol flowed freely. Kiran knew drinking was a must at parties, but they had no idea just how integral it was at a party in this world. Every hero old enough had a drink in their hand and were anywhere from buzzed to drunk, not that Kiran minded. It was unexpected but not unwelcome, and Kiran was more than willing to join in.

“Ooooookay, so. So, there’s this party game from my world, right? First, you sit in a circle.” Kiran was happily buzzed and chatting up some heroes, “Come on! Sit sit!” They plopped onto the ground and motioned for others to do the same. They managed to rope in a few heroes; Niles, Corrin, Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Celica, and Mae all sat down in a circle, following Kiran’s lead.  
“Okay okay, awesome, awesome. Now! The game is called “Truth or Dare”. The concept is very simple. One player will ask the other “truth or dare”. If you pick truth, the other player gets to ask you any question they want, and you HAVE to answer truthfully!”

“Can we lie?” Niles asked coyly.

“Well duh, but you have to do a dare if you’re caught in a lie.” Kiran replied with a laugh, “Obviously if you’re brave you’ll pick dare, and you HAVE to do whatever the other player dares you to do! If you don’t your branded as a bitch ass coward for life. It’s loads of fun!”

“Uh….that sounds like it could end pretty badly…” Celica sounded rightfully hesitant.

“Well I for one think this sounds fun, let’s do this.” Mae said, elbowing Celica playfully. She laughed nervously in response, but didn’t object. The others shrugged and nodded, collectively deciding to go along with Kiran’s game.

“Okay, so who wants to go first?” Kiran crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow as if daring someone to speak up.

“I will.”

Kiran turned to look behind them, “Oh, Grims, hey! You wanna play?” They smiled up at him warmly. 

Grima shoved Kiran over and sat next to them, “Yeah, sure. Sounds like…..fun.” He smiled over at Chrom, Robin and Lucina, who all looked irritated...to say the least.

“Well okay my dude, pick a player and go for it.”

“What? He shows up outta nowhere and gets to go first? No way, nuh uh, Kiran, it’s your game so you should go first.” Mae argued.

“Oh….yeah sure sure, that makes sense, yeah, I can go first!” Kiran nodded in agreement. Grima shoots a glare over at Mae, irritated that she’s ruining his fun. “Alright so….how about…..Corrin! Truth or dare?”

“M-me? Uh….well, truth? I guess?” Corrin says with a nervous laugh.

“Have you kissed Niles yet?” Kiran smirks and wiggles their eyebrows suggestively. Corrin starts and turns completely pink. Niles lets out a hearty laugh and looks over at Corrin, “Go head Corrin, why don’t you tell everyone the truth huh?”

“Y-you’re going to be asking questions like that?” Corrin stammered, totally embarrassed.

“What, would you rather me dare you to kiss him outright?” Kiran teased.

“W-what? I-....Kiran…! That’s not fair!”

“Well I did say anything, didn’t I?” Kiran takes a swig of their drink and cackles.

“Ahhh…..w-well…..I…………......yes.” He finally says in a small voice.

“Good answer, Corrin, I would have been able to call you out if you lied~” Niles said smugly, petting Corrin’s head. Corrin buries his pink face into his hands and whines.

“Oh, so it’s that sort of game! Even better!” Mae chugs down some beer, “Bring it!”

“So now Corrin gets to pick someone! But you can’t pick me, you have to pick someone else.”

“O-okay uh…” he seems to be giving his choice considerable thought, “....Robin? Truth or dare?”

“Truth. I have nothing to hide.” Robin says, crossing his arms. Grima scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Okay well….hm...do you think it’s weird that you have a female counterpart from another world? Because I do.”

“Ah…..not….really? I mean there are lots of worlds so it must be possible.” Robin says, “....is that really your question?” He was expecting something more...interesting?

“....yes?” Corrin says.

Kiran facepalms, “....okay Robin, your turn.” Corrin obviously didn’t get the point of the game.

“Chrom.”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kill Grima.”

“Guys, no murder.” Kiran says with a sigh. Grima doesn’t say anything, but he does look like he’s getting angry. The Yilssians look amused, taking great joy in tormenting their greatest enemy.

“Flip him off then?”

“Gladly.” 

Apparently the middle finger is the universal “fuck you” finger. Grima’s eye twitches.

“Lucina.” Chrom says, bumping his daughter with his shoulder.

“Yes father?” She says with a grin.

“Truth or dare.”

“Oh, I pick dare.”

“I dare you to kill Grima.”

“GUYS.” This was admittedly quite entertaining. Kiran giggles and takes a long swig of their drink. Grima glares at Kiran, how dare they giggle at his expense? He shoulders them and they sway in place, obviously getting a little drunk. Grima grunts. Humans always were terrible at holding their liquor.

“Okay okay, I dare you to-” Chrom starts, but was cut off.

“How about I cut in, hm~?” Niles says, “I think you all are missing the point of this little game, don’t you think Kiran?”

“Yeah! You’re all supposed to be asking embarrassing questions and daring people to do sexual….things! Ya’ll are terrible at this.” Kiran said with a huff.

“Exactly~ So how about you show them how it’s done Kiran?” Niles said with rather sinister smile.

“Sure!! Lay it on me, Niles! Don’t even ask, cuz I pick dare. I ain’t no bitch!” Kiran puffs up their chest and smirks.

“Haha, how brave Summoner! Remember the conversation we had the other day?”

“Oooooh yeah haha, that conversation! What about it?” They break out into a giggle fit thinking about it a rather dirty conversation the two had while on patrol.

“Your description of “motorboating” was quite….interesting. I’d love to see it in person.”

Everyone looks at Kiran, obviously confused. Kiran turns pink, “A-ahaha…..I’m sure that you would, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh yes. Now, based on what you told me, the recipient needs to have a rather large chest, wouldn’t you say?”

Kiran sighs, knowing exactly where this is going. Well, they asked for it. “Yup. Bigger the better.”

“Oh I see, and we have just the candidate!~”

“Niles dude, I’m not gonna motorboat Mae~ She’s a taken lady and-”

“You’re not going to motorboat Mae, no worries Summoner! You’re going to motorboat Grima, just like you said wanted to! He has the next best rack in the circle.” Niles points to Grima with his thumb.

Kiran freezes, “W-what?!” They look over at Grima, who was already staring at them. He raises an eyebrow.

“Care to explain what that is, Kiran?” he says, choosing to ignore the comment about the ampleness of his chest, “I’m sure I’m not the only one who feels left out of this little….conversation. You want to do what to me exactly?” He looks….amused. The fact that this “motorboating” nonsense was sexual was not lost on him, and the way he was looking at Kiran made their heart skip a beat.

“Oooooh boy okay well….uh….ya see…...oh god, shit…..” Kiran’s gaze fell to Grima’s chest. Why were they so big? It was bullshit, stupid sexy Grima with his big tiddies, it wasn’t fair.

“Well, sorry everyone, looks like Kiran isn’t going to do it! Looks like they’re a bitch-” Niles started, but was cut off by a sudden noise.

PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT

Kiran suddenly grabbed Grima by his coat and buried their face into the exposed bit of his chest. They blew a rather loud raspberry between his pecs and shook their head more violently than was probably necessary. A string of spit stretched and snapped as they pulled away, leaving a shiny wet spot behind. Grima looked mildly surprised, but mostly entertained. Drunk Kiran was rather bold, and he couldn’t say he disliked it.

“That was a motorboat. I ain’t. No. Bitch.” Kiran said, trying to establish dominance by locking eyes with him. Grima, however, was not deterred.

“My apologies, Summoner, I wasn’t paying attention, would you mind doing that again?” His eyes gleamed as he continued to stare Kiran down.

“Gah!! Okay okay, game over, nope, I’m done, I don’t think so!” Kiran gets up and marches off, “I have had enough of your big….tiddies, Grima..!”

“My what, Kiran? Don’t walk away from me, I’m talking to you!” Grima gets up and follows Kiran, chuckling at how irritated they’d become.

“....hey wait, I didn’t get a turn!” Mae pouts.

“......I think that’s for the best.” Celica replied, “.....goodness, the Summoner’s world has some…..interesting games.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grima's got the big tit and I wanna motorboat em
> 
> Hit me up @grimastiddies on tumblr!


End file.
